1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charge/discharge control apparatus and a charge/discharge control method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technique is known by which when the amount of power to be generated by the solar battery on the next day is smaller than the power to be consumed on the next day, the battery is charged with the power corresponding to the shortfall, and when the amount of power to be generated by the solar battery on the next day is greater than the power consumed on the next day, no power charge is made in the battery. In addition, a technique has been known to install a solar battery in a home or the like, to supply the power generated by the solar battery to a load provided in the home or the like, thereby saving power. The power in the power system is supplied to each home via power lines. It is also known in the art to design such that when the amount of power generated by a solar battery is larger than the power consumed by the load, the excess power is outputted to the power system.    Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H6-38384    Patent Document No. 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-43170    Patent Document No. 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-158825    Patent Document No. 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-291681